A multilayered type of inductance device has the shape of a block-shaped parallelepiped, for example, with electrodes mounted on two opposing surfaces of the parallelepiped and terminal patterns extended to a coil within the block that are connected to aforementioned electrodes.
For this reason, aforementioned extended sections in a ring-shaped coil have a structure in which the number of windings (number of turns) is one turn greater than in other ring sections, as shown in FIG. 4, for example.
When using an inductance device with such a structure, the magnetic field that is generated develops imbalance commensurate with the number of turns, and this is known to lower the direct-current superimposition characteristics.
The patent literature associated with the present invention that can be cited includes the gazette of Japanese Kokai Publication 2001-267129 as the first and the gazette of Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-10-335144 as the second.
Problems Solved by the Invention
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an inductance device with good direct-current superimposition characteristics in which the imbalance in the magnetic field that is generated is corrected by the provision of a section with a large number of turns and a section with a low number of turns to solve aforementioned problems.
Means of Solving the Problems
The inductance device pursuant to the present invention is provided with a ring-shaped coil having an n winding section in which the number of windings is n and an n+1 winding section in which the number of windings is n+1, magnetic circuit material mounted within and without the ring of aforementioned coil through which magnetic flux is passed to form a magnetic circuit, and a magnetic gap that blocks either the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n winding section or the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n+1 winding section.
The inductance device pursuant to the present invention is provided with a ring-shaped coil having an n winding section in which the number of windings is n and an n+1 winding section in which the number of windings is n+1, magnetic circuit material mounted within and without the ring of aforementioned coil through which magnetic flux is passed to form a magnetic circuit, a first magnetic gap that blocks either the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n winding section or the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n+1 winding section, and a second magnetic gap that is narrower than the first magnetic gap that blocks aforementioned magnetic flux in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction of aforementioned ring.
The inductance device pursuant to the present invention is a multilayered type of inductance device that is structured with a ring-shaped coil having an n winding section in which the number of windings is n and an n+1 winding section in which the number of windings is n+1, and with a soft magnetic ceramic member that is embedded within aforementioned coil, both of which are layered within the same device. It is provided with aforementioned soft magnetic ceramic member that is mounted within and without the ring of aforementioned coil to comprise magnetic circuit material through which magnetic flux is passed to form a magnetic circuit, and a magnetic gap that is mounted that blocks either the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n winding section or the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n+1 winding section.
The inductance device pursuant to the present invention is a multilayered type of inductance device that is structured with a ring-shaped coil having an n winding section in which the number of windings is n and an n+1 winding section in which the number of windings is n+1, and with a soft magnetic ceramic member that is embedded within aforementioned coil, both of which are layered within the same device. It is provided with aforementioned soft magnetic ceramic member that is mounted within and without the ring of aforementioned coil to comprise magnetic circuit material through which magnetic flux is passed to form a magnetic circuit, a first magnetic gap that blocks either the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n winding section or the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround aforementioned n+1 winding section, and a second magnetic gap that is narrower than the first magnetic gap that blocks aforementioned magnetic flux in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction of aforementioned ring.
The inductance device pursuant to the present invention is structured so that the first and second magnetic gaps that block aforementioned magnetic flux are made of nonmagnetic ceramic.
A magnetic gap that blocks the magnetic flux is formed since part of either aforementioned n winding section or aforementioned n+1 winding section is exposed outside of the block formed from magnetic circuit material in the inductance device pursuant to the present invention.
The inductance device pursuant to the present invention is characterized by coating aforementioned exposed section with insulating resin.
The number n in aforementioned n winding section and aforementioned n+I winding section in the inductance device pursuant to the present invention is not more than 4.
Effects of Invention
Improvement in the direction of balancing the imbalance in the magnetic flux that was formed is possible since either the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround the n winding section or the magnetic flux that was formed so as to surround the n+1 winding section is blocked in the inductance device having aforementioned structure, and the direct-current superimposition characteristics can be improved.